


Mind the Gap

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Come Inflation, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Sebastian is on his way to his final confrontation with Theodore when he hears a voice that he reconginzes. He remembers killing Stefano Valentini but finding him still alive, being punished for his transgressions against Theodore by being used as a sex toy for a harbinger, he finds himself wanting to help in some way, even if all he can do is help get Stefano off.





	Mind the Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMechaMedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMechaMedes/gifts).



> In this story, both Sebastian and Stefano are trans men. Within STEM the body matches more with the way that the mind sees it, which is why Stefano's scars are more decorative and intense than they would have been in the real world and why Sebastian has a slight limp. Sebastian doesn't see himself as trans, and thinks of himself as if he has a cis body, which is why he has one in STEM, while Stefano has been on testosterone for years, has had top surgery, but is completely fine with his original genitalia, so his body reflects that. It's kind of a jumbled up mess of how I feel about my own body so there's that.

The building was burning, but that was the least of Sebastian’s concerns. There were those creatures, those who had given themselves over to Father Theodore, who prayed at the altars and burst into flames whenever he was close enough to stab into the back of one their heads, everywhere. They were keeping him away, but they weren’t too hard. If they didn’t see him, if he timed it just right, he could get through them. He would get through them. He would get through any obstacle that stood in his way, if it got him closer to Theodore. Once he was done with Theodore, there would be nothing to stop him getting to Lily; no more distractions. 

But there was a voice, coming from one of the rooms that he was passing. The monsters prayed in silence but this was words, words that he could understand. He drew a little bit closer, both to hear the words and to pick up a small set of bullets that had been stashed into an alcove nearby.

“Forgive me father, for I have made so many mistakes, mistakes after mistakes, even though I knew the ill that I was committed. I have betrayed you, time and time again, and I am not worthy of your forgiveness, though I do beg it.” 

The words were broken, the speaker not having the strength of anything aside of subservience. They sounded practiced too, as if the speaker had asked for the same thing many times and had not yet heard an answer. Sebastian couldn’t help but notice how strong of an accent there was there as well and felt a chill run up his spine, a nice reprieve from the heat, at it. Stefano was dead though, he’d killed him himself, had watched the blood spill out as the lens shattered against the floor of the theatre. 

“Please.” Now they sounded less practiced, more emotional, “Please, I have done all that you have asked. I have given myself to you, mind and body. How much until it’s enough? What must I do to be forgiven, for this punishment to be over?”

There was a slam, and a gasp, and Sebastian was moving along the wall because there was a large hole in it, and there was something happening and he had to know what it was. 

“Oh, of course,” the man was saying, panic rising in his voice, “of course you’re here. I understand.”

He made it to the gap and gasped, stilling at what he saw. Because there was Stefano, still alive, still whole. Or at least, mostly. His shirt had no buttons and it was dingy, blackened, and ruined. His scarf was just a rag around his throat. His gloves were still there, but they were ratty and faded. There wasn’t an inch of him devoid of a burn or a streak of charcoal. He barely looked like himself. 

He only had one shoe and no belt and he was standing, facing the harbinger that had strode into the room. Sebastian couldn’t see from the angle that he was at, but from Stefano’s movements he was certain that the man was undoing his slacks, confirmed by how the fell down his jutting hips and bunched around his thin ankles. Even the skin there was burned and blistered. 

He didn’t understand, he wasn’t sure he wanted to understand, but Stefano was walking towards the harbinger, unafraid, and dropping to his knees and the filthy floor before it. He was parting the black robes and reaching in, finding and dragging out a large, half hard cock. The harbinger just stood there, knees slightly bent, and put a gloved hand on Stefano’s head, directing him. Sebastian put a hand to his mouth. Even though it was only half erect it looked far too large of a thing for Stefano to handle, looked like it was something that would kill him. The harbinger was big, bigger even than Liam had been. 

Stefano leaned forward though and Sebastian could hear the sound of his slurping on the tip of that cock, his hands coming up to wrap around the base of it and tug. He didn’t have the best angle but he could see Stefano bob back and forth, trying to suck the monster off, as the harbinger grunted and tipped its head back. Soon its other hand came to Stefano’s head and he was being jerked further onto the cock before him. Sebastian could hear him grunt, gag, and then moan. He could see one of Stefano’s hands sneak down between his own legs, a gloved finger sliding into himself a bit too easily for Sebastian to be comfortable thinking about. 

Stefano’s moaning picked up as the harbinger stopped moving his head, started to move its hips instead, pounding against Stefano’s face. It was huffing and puffing behind its mask, using Stefano as a toy, something to get itself off. Stefano was switching to two fingers, sliding them in and out of his body. 

Sebastian was feeling hot, more so than just the flames surrounding him. He was glad that he had taken care of all of the more human-sized monsters, that none of them were around to sneak up on him as he watched, transfixed. His pants were feeling tight and his heart was pounding. A terrible tension had wound through his entire body. He dragged his own hand down his chest and to the bulge at the front of his jeans. The sounds that Stefano was making, tortured and pleasured, was settling into his core. It was sick, it was wrong, to feel such arousal at such acts, but he couldn’t help himself, forcing his eyes open so as not to miss when Stefano slid a third finger inside of his hole. 

Stefano was keening and Sebastian could see how the saliva dribbled down his face as he was shoved off of the Harbinger’s cock roughly, falling onto his free arm. He changed the angle of his hips, still pumping his fingers in and out of his hole and he was moaning louder now. The harbinger’s cock was as long as it’s own forearm, about half the length of Stefano’s torso, and it was half shiny with spit. 

It pulled on Stefano’s ankles, forcing him to lie down and spread his legs. Sebastian’s face felt hot, his constricted cock hurting as it fought against his zipper. There was no way that Stefano could take that. It was massive. 

“No!” Stefano called out but it was more like he was scolding than begging, slapping the harbinger’s cock away from him. “I’m not ready! Give a man a moment, would you?”

He yelped though as the harbinger dragged Stefano’s fingers out of his hole, took that wrist and his other in one massive hand, pinning them to the floor. Stefano was writhing and wriggling and Sebastian released his own hard length to reach for his gun. He may hate Stefano, but if that thing was going to start fucking him right then, when he wasn’t ready, Sebastian would put a few holes into it. 

The harbinger brought its right hand to Stefano’s mouth though and he relaxed a bit sucking and soaking those digits with as much spit as he could, digging his heels into the floor and thrusting his hips upward, asking for some kind of contact. 

The harbingers gave it to him, putting a digit against his hole and then pushing inside and Stefano growled, trying to push himself down on it. The harbinger was going slow but still, Stefano’s body was taking it so easily. That one finger had to be almost as much as three of Stefano’s own, just in girth. He was moaning and shaking as the harbinger fucked him with it, bringing it out to the tip before sliding it back in. 

“Please!” Stefano was begging now and that wasn’t something that Sebastian was used to. He let go on his gun, taking his cock in hand once more and squeezing, worried that he would come from that alone, from hearing Stefano beg for more. It wasn’t something he ever thought that he would hear and it had been too long since he’d last had any sexual contact of his own. “Please, more! Please!”

The harbinger gave him a second finger and his noise picked up in pitch, his eye squeezing shut as he tilted his head back, the muscles in his arms tense and strong. Sebastian couldn’t handle it anymore, he undid the button and zipper of his jeans and freed his purpling cock. The sounds coming from Stefano were amazing, the look of him, so strong and lean and scarred, even before the burns, wasn’t something that Sebastian ever thought that he’d find appealing, and yet he wanted him. He wanted to be the one above Stefano, making him respond like that, shoving his fingers into him to make him shake and moan. Sebastian wasn’t normally like that, he was usually on the receiving end, but seeing Stefano like this lit something up within him. 

Stefano went silent, biting his lip, his forehead and eyes a mass of crinkled lines as the harbinger pushed a third finger into him, finally finding his limit. The sounds were all swallowed back as sweat beaded on his skin, dribbling down in gray streaks. His hands were scrabbling, but there was nothing for him to grab onto. The harbinger slowed in its ministrations before nodding and pulling its fingers out of him, wiping them off on Stefano’s shirt. 

Stefano’s eye was open and he was bending forward as best as he could, almost blocking out Sebastian’s view as the harbinger pushed the tips of its cock against Stefano’s hole, pushing and pushing until Stefano’s body gave in and allowed it entrance. He cried out, almost pained, as the harbinger pushed and pushed and pushed. It was going slowly but it was moving, its free hand now on Stefano’s hip to keep him in place. 

Sebastian had ever seen something like this, not outside of some cartoon porn he found at a case one time. He didn’t think it was possible. He could see it though, as Stefano moaned and tried to move, the very tip of the harbinger’s cock, pushing up through Stefano’s stomach, stretching the skin. He would think that Stefano was in pain but he was moaning and shaking, tears meeting the sweat on his face. He sounded like he was in such pleasure. 

The harbinger pulled out, not even out to the tip, just so that Stefano’s stomach was flat again, before pushing back in until it’s hips were flush with Stefano’s ass. Stefano gurgled. 

Sebastian started to stroke himself, hand squeezing from the base to the tip and then back, pulling on his foreskin almost painfully. He licked his lips, watching as the harbinger extended Stefano’s stomach, again and again, fucking him faster with each push inward. Stefano’s hips were raised up, halfway into the harbinger’s lap and soon there was more sound, not just Stefano’s moans but the slapping of skin on skin, of the harbinger fucking him so hard and deep and holding him steady enough that he didn’t get a concussion from his head striking the floor. 

Stefano screamed out as he came, the cock still deep inside of him, the head almost in his ribs as it pushed out. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian whimpered, feeling his own orgasm so close to pushing him over the edge. 

He had said it quietly, just under his breath, but it was still loud enough to draw the attention of the harbinger. It pulled out somewhat, glaring at him without visible eyes. Sebastian started to pull back, but there was nowhere to go. It had already seen him. The fact that it was pulling away from Stefano, the fact that it hadn’t yet come but had stopped, drew Stefano’s gaze in the same direction. His eyelid was dropped, his mouth slacked, and he was breathing heavily, chest heaving. His eye locked onto Sebastian’s though and he smirked, as if he still had some power here. 

“Enjoying the view, Castellanos?” he asked from his place on the floor. There were track marks on his face from the tears. 

The harbinger stood up, releasing Stefano’s wrists to take him by the hips instead, carrying him over to the gap in the wall. Sebastian’s throat was dry, his hand stopped where it was. They were going to kill him. They were going to do something terrible. He felt like his own cheeks would blister from how hot they were. 

Stefano’s face came up to his through the gap in the wall, his hands on either side of it. Sebastian could still see most of his body, could touch him if he wanted to, but for the moment he was frozen. This was the man that had kidnapped Lily, the man that he had left dead on the floor with a bullet in his head. There was no way that this was happening. 

“Look at you, you’re depraved,” Stefano said, eye flicking down to Sebastian’s cock. “You want to be inside of me, don’t you?”

Sebastian couldn’t respond. He couldn’t say anything. Everything was too hot, too close. He wanted to touch Stefano, he wanted to fuck him, and from this distance he was finally able to get a good look at his body. He was well toned, not very muscular but strong enough, and he shuddered and writhed as the harbinger filled him once more, holding him by the thighs and spreading them for the best access. His eyelashes fluttered closed over his cheekbone. He was, in a word, beautiful, especially like this, in so much pleasure. Even with his stomach stretched, fucked by something other than human, Sebastian couldn’t deny that he was attractive. 

Some of his chest hair had been burned off but there was a lot of it and it traveled down his stomach, making it obvious when the harbinger’s cock went to the side, pushing off center. And between his legs was a dripping and open cunt, his clit large and throbbing. He hadn’t even been touched there, not yet, and Sebastian’s mouth started to water at the sight of it, no longer dry after so long. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen one of those before?” Stefano chuckled but the laugh was broken from a more violent push. 

Sebastian licked his lips. “Just wasn’t expecting it,” he admitted, his voice cracking. 

“Touch it,” Stefano ordered, pressing his forehead against the wall as the harbinger picked up the pace, “Touch me.”

“Or what?” Sebastian asked, stroking his cock once again, nice and slow. He wasn’t a very dominant person, sexually, but Stefano was acting like he was in charge here and there was no good reason for it. Stefano needed to be put in his place. Sebastian did reach out though, traced Stefano’s lips with his thumb, watching as the dry pink skin stretched to follow his motions. There was a small scar under his bottom lip that Sebastian hadn’t noticed before. There was a lot to Stefano that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Please? Please, Sebastian, please touch me?” he simpered instead and Sebastian slid his thumb into Stefano’s mouth. He took it willingly, closing his eye, and let Sebastian do what he wanted. He was dripping down between his legs, Sebastian could just slide into him so easily. 

The harbinger bounced Stefano up into a better position and then was hammering into him, harder than before, the pace suddenly brutal. Stefano’s eye shot forward as he was fucked, as his insides were rearranged, as that cock distended his stomach over and over again. Sebastian fucked his hand harder, pulled his thumb out of Stefano’s mouth so that he could cry out and moan without a gag and placed his hand on Stefano’s stomach, pressing against the cock as it shoved deep, making the harbinger moan through the mask as it pumped into him, harder and faster. 

Sebastian was rocking his hips now, but his attention wasn’t on the building pressure, wasn’t on his own cock. It was all of Stefano, on the way that Stefano’s body reacted to the harbinger’s motions, how well it moved, how much it could take. 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, fingers trailing down, pushing instead against his labia. Stefano’s mouth was open, drool dripping down his chin. 

He shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. Sebastian, please.”

He slid his fingers further, parted the lips and placed a finger on either side of Stefano’s swollen cock. “Why are you still alive?”

Stefano couldn’t jerk against him, could do nothing to get Sebastian to pleasure him aside from comply. His eye was closed, his hair a mess, sticking everywhere, revealing much of the scar tissue on his face. “I failed. Hnng! Is that what you, ah, ah, is that what you want, Ah! Want to hear? I, cazzo, CAZZO, I failed. Ah!”

Sebastian pressed his wet thumb against Stefano’s hardness, feeling the way that it thrummed under the pressure. The harbinger was speeding up, getting close to coming. “I’m not going to start moving until you tell me.”

“I know!” Stefano sobbed, his voice cracking, his words loud punctuations to moans. “I, Ah! I lost, ah, Lily! I lost, cazzo, oh oh cazzo, I lost to you! I, fuck! I betrayed him. Ah, ah, ah, fuck, Sebastian, please, ah, AH! This is, ohhh, oh, this is, ah! I gave myself. Ah! Mi sono, ah! Dato a lui! Merda! Ah, Sebastian, please! Non sono altrooooo che la ah! AH! Sua puttana. AH! Puttana!”

Sebastian didn’t speak Italian, he didn’t know what he was saying, not all of it. He knew some of it though, some of the words were close enough to Spanish. He caught the meaning. 

He started to jerk Stefano off, synchronizing both of hands to the same rhythm. Stefano was moaning, eyelashes fluttering, his tone changing once more. It was throatier. 

“This is your punishment? For betraying Theodore?” Anger was building inside of him, wondering if he was adding to something that Stefano didn’t want. He wanted to tear Theodore apart. 

“This is, Cazzo! Right there, Please, don’t stop! Sebastian, please!” He was whimpering now and whatever pattern the harbinger had was failing. It was close. “This is the best part of it. Please, Sebastian! Please, I’m so close!”

More pressure. Both on Stefano and on his own cock. The harbinger moved its arms, wrapping them around Stefano’s hips and started to jerk him back and forth, using him like a fleshlight. Sebastian almost lost his grip on him, but then Stefano was crying out, harder than before, a large wad of thick fluid spilling from his hole, his entire body quaking as he came. 

The harbinger was right with him this time, howling through the mask as it went deep and Sebastian could see it come, could see Stefano’s stomach fill out from all of the fluid. There was so much of it, making Stefano’s abdomen round as if he’d eaten too much, and still there was white seed dripping down from between his legs. 

Sebastian came after them, his own orgasm almost forgotten, but the world going blank for a moment as stripes of white splattered against the wall and Stefano’s exposed chest and what was left of his shirt on the other side. 

“I’m going to get you,” Sebastian promised, releasing Stefano’s cock to reach through the hole in the wall, to grab a hold of Stefano’s hair, keep him there, with him. The harbinger was lowering him somewhat, putting his weak feet back on the ground, and Sebastian was able to put their foreheads together. “You don’t have to make things up to him. I’m going to kill him. I’m giving you an option here, to fight him.”

Stefano laughed, weak and broken. “Why would I fight him? I’ve gotten everything I’ve wanted. And a good lay.”

Sebastian watched as the harbinger pulled out of him, as so much whiteness poured out of Stefano, onto his legs as he collapsed. Sebastian knelt down with him. 

“That’s not all true, is it?” he asked, his eyes on the growing pool of ejaculate, his attention flickering up to watch as the harbinger re-situated itself and made to leave the room. “I heard you, before that thing came in. You were praying. You wanted this to be over.”

Stefano’s hands were shaking as they came up to meet Sebastian’s jaw, as they grazed against him. Stefano pulled his face forward and kissed him lightly. 

“The sex is nice,” Stefano hummed, sounding as if he was close to falling asleep. “But yes, yes, I want this to be over. I… I don’t know when I found it so easy to be used.”

“I think that’s Theodore’s specialty,” Sebastian smiled against his lips. He never thought he would, not with Stefano of all people, but he was starting to understand just how easy it was for Theodore to get his way. “Stay where you are, I’ll come get you.”

“Hmm… I think I’ll move a little bit, at least to get myself decent.”

“You know what decency is?” Sebastian chuckled, earning himself a glare.


End file.
